The magneto-thermal effect is the heat release and heat absorption phenomenon of magnetic materials caused by internal magnetic entropy change during the process of magnetization and demagnetization, which is the inherent characteristic of magnetic materials. Magnetic refrigeration utilizes the magneto-thermal effect of the magnetic materials to achieve refrigeration.
The traditional magnetic refrigerating device is comprised of a fixed magnetic working medium and a moving magnetic body, which magnetizes and demagnetizes the magnetic working medium repeatedly. The core concept of this technology is to utilize the moving magnetic body to magnetize and demagnetize an individual magnetic working medium repeatedly. According to the magneto-thermal effect, the magnetic working medium can release heat in the magnetization process and absorb heat in the demagnetization process. During the process of magnetic heating, the traditional magnetic refrigerating device discharges the heat produced in the process of magnetization of the individual magnetic working medium through the heat dissipation structure as far as possible. This arrangement enables the magnetic working medium to absorb heat from the outside as far as possible during the process of demagnetization cooling of the magnetic working medium so as to create the low-temperature space and achieve the refrigerating effect. The prior art magnetic refrigerating devices are manufactured according to the above core concept. Specifically, Application No. 200710305996.7 disclosed an indoor-temperature magnetic refrigerating system. Additionally, utility Application No. 201320101369.2 disclosed a magnetic refrigerating component and a magnetic refrigerator.
However, these traditional arrangements have significant drawbacks. Particularly, due to the small temperature difference (generally 1-3° C.) produced in the magnetization and demagnetization process of the individual magnetic working medium and the low speed and efficiency of the heat conduction under small temperature differential, the heat capacity of the heat conducting material can reduce refrigeration efficiency. The system fails to thoroughly discharge the small quantity of heat produced in the magnetization process of the magnetic working medium in a timely manner. Consequently, the heat negatively effects the refrigeration process. Therefore, there is much room for improvement in the field of refrigeration.